Rumours
by BadgerWolf
Summary: With most students on campus placing bets on when Brock and Claire are going to hook up, it's often forgotten they already once had. And it was for good reason they broke up in order to remain such good friends. But is that how it will always be? Claire recounts their time on campus to answer exactly that.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **Monsters, Inc. and all characters herein belong to Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios unless otherwise stated.**

**Will, Phil, Jill and Dave belong to me. Although their existence is only really for a gag, so that doesn't really make them characters more than they're simply a punchline, heh.**

**A/N: So, for the benefit of the readers of this story from before it was pulled down, this here is the new and improved Rumours, complete with rewritten chapters and an expanded plot. You may or may not notice a change at first, but trust me when things will be different. The plotline hopefully won't feel quite as rushed, and things will go at their own pace. And to the new readers, welcome!**

**So, without further delay, I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Claire Wheeler here. Senior student at Monsters University, Scaring major, President of the Greek Council and former Eta Hiss Hiss sorority member. There is an issue, a long-standing issue, and now that we're coming to the end of our time here on campus I feel it's now time for me to address it.<p>

The issue, of course, is my relationship with Brock Pearson.

I'm well aware of all the bets going around. Other students think it's fun to try and guess a date for when we'll get together. I find it pathetic, amusing, and actually quite humbling that other monsters take such a keen interest in me. In both of us.

The fact that we were both appointed in the two highest roles of the Greek Council seems to have added the required fuel to the fire for this to now become such an issue.

There are stories, rumours and even fantasies going around the campus regarding what the 'deal' is with us. Some say we're romantically involved, some say we secretly hate each other's guts. Both of these ideas are completely off the mark, and yet hold some semblance of truth. It's… complicated.

One fact is undoubtedly true, though. We are not a couple.

Unfortunately, for all the rumours, all the guesswork, very few monsters pay attention to the fact that we once were, in fact, a couple. One quick look at what happened back then should tell any monster what they need to know to see why we're not together any more. We tried, we really did, but…

But that's in the past now. And before things really start to get out of hand I'd like to settle exactly why that is.

Those who know me will tell you I don't often open up, and those who don't know me could probably guess the same. So you'd better be paying attention. I'll only say this once; I won't be telling this story again.

It all started in my freshman year when I first came to Monsters University…


	2. Chapter 1: Registration

Almost two hours it had taken. One hundred and sixteen minutes had passed and Claire had counted every single one of them. It wasn't that she was impatient or overly eager; she just had nothing better to do.

As the bus came to a halt a stone's throw away from the main gates, Claire took a brief look out of the window to see where she'd be living and studying for the next four years.

"Monsters University," came a cheery female voice from the front of the bus. "Anyone getting off?"

Claire turned her attention to the sound of the voice. "Yes, just a second!" she called out. She took a brief glance along the aisle of the bus, spotting no-one else attempting to make a move. She had already guessed she was the only student on the bus; the other monsters looked older and were probably on their commute to work.

Without wasting any more of their time, she quickly slung her bag over her shoulder and heaved up her heavy suitcase from where it had been resting, slowly making her way out from the corner she had been occupying at the back of the bus.

"Would you like some help, young miss?" a kindly male monster offered from the seat in front of her.

"No, that's OK," she replied flatly. After brief consideration, she flashed him a kind smile. It couldn't hurt just this once; she'd probably never be seeing him again after all. "Thank you for the offer, though."

"Not at all," he replied before turning his attention back to the newspaper in his hands.

She made her way to the front of the bus as quickly as she could with her heavy payload, turning to the driver as she passed. "Sorry," she offered half sincerely. "I didn't mean to hold you up."

"Oh, that's alright," she said, another kindly looking monster. "We're ahead of schedule. Good luck on your studies, sweetie," she finished with a warm smile.

"Th-thank you," Claire replied, blushing slightly at the use of the word 'sweetie'. It usually would have earned some form of reprimand, but this was hardly the time or the place.

Heaving the suitcase off the bus as she stepped out onto the sidewalk, she again took in the sight of the campus before her. Despite herself, Claire couldn't help but be impressed by what she saw. The architecture was more grand than she could have imagined, and the grounds much bigger. Although it was early in the morning there were many monsters rushing this way and that, many more monsters than Claire had seen in one place before.

Figuring it would be best to get registration out of the way first, if nothing else than to get rid of her suitcase, she quickly heaved up her possessions once again and walked towards the registration hall. No sooner had she taken her first few steps onto the campus, a loud, booming voice called her attention to her left.

"Look out!"

Claire turned just in time to see a football headed in the direction of her face, barely managing to drop her suitcase and duck down. She could almost feel the ball brushing over hair as it travelled past her at an alarming speed.

Standing up straight again, the next thing she saw was a streak of purple running past her, seemingly chasing the ball. She looked back to get a better look at the annoyance that had just frightened her out of her wits. He was a large, broad-chested bird-like monster with two large jagged-looking horns, purple feathers and darker purple hair that, despite the distance he had now put between them, she could identify as being styled in a somewhat outdated mullet.

He threw the football back the way it came, albeit at a safer altitude, and Claire noted the distance the ball travelled was fairly impressive. Just as she saw it land a good thirty feet further than it should have, judging by the annoyed expressions of the monsters waiting to receive it, the same loud voice startled her yet again.

"Hey, sorry about that!" he called in a voice that Claire deemed much higher in volume than was necessary, especially considering he was now standing right behind her.

"Oh, that's fine," Claire said bitterly. "I couldn't have thought of a better way to start the school year than with a trip to the hospital."

"Well, at least I warned ya?" he said, rubbing the back of his head as his statement slowly became a question, only considering her intimidating appearance and what her reaction may be part-way through saying it.

"Uh huh," she said, crossing her arms firmly.

"Hey, lemme make it up to ya!" he said suddenly, making a move for her suitcase and lifting it with ease. "I'll walk you to the registration hall where you can drop this off and get registered. I was gonna head there soon anyway."

She was slightly annoyed by the way the feathered monster had assumed she'd allow him to even touch her suitcase, but sighed, shrugging as she muttered a "sure" and followed him along the path as he grabbed his own suitcase. She was tired and wouldn't mind the help moving her stuff.

After walking halfway in awkward silence, the male monster couldn't contain himself any longer. "So, uh, my name's Brock," he started nervously. "Brock Pearson. I'm a freshman, enrolling on the Scaring program. How about you?"

Claire sighed audibly, trying her best to express her annoyance at the situation, but decided to answer anyway, with as few words as possible. "Claire Wheeler. Freshman Scaring major, same as you."

Brock's eyes lit up. "Wow, really?! That's awesome! I haven't met another Scaring major yet."

"Calm down, it's not that awesome," she shrugged. "You were bound to meet someone on the same program _eventually_."

"Oh… oh, yeah, I guess…" he trailed off, his enthusiasm dying as soon as it had come.

The rest of the walk was spent in the same awkward silence as before, but this time Brock made no attempt to break it. They reached the desk set up outside the registration hall quickly enough, Brock setting the suitcases down as the monster at the desk, an RA as far as they could tell by the yellow shirt he wore, greeted them.

"Hi, my name's Will!" he said far too cheerily for Claire's liking. "Here's your orientation packets," he continued, handing them a few papers and leaflets wrapped up in a large booklet.

"Thanks man," Brock said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, uh, thanks," Claire added, less enthusiastically.

"You can leave your bags here while you get your pictures taken with Phil," Will said, pointing to the entrance to the registration hall.

Claire set her bad down along with the cases, amongst the countless others that had already accumulated outside the hall, and made their way in. They quickly spotted a queue, the front of which led to another monster in a yellow shirt wielding a button attached to a camera where the student ID photos were being taken.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, they finally reached the front of the queue. Brock allowed Claire to go first with a polite gesture, to which she merely rolled her eyes. She sat on the stool in front of the camera, awaiting what would perhaps be the moment she dreaded most about this day, not considering herself the most photogenic of monsters.

"Say scream!" Phil said in the same cheery tone Will had had before him.

"Scream…" she muttered, not bothering to smile.

One flash and a minute's waiting later, she held her new ID card in her hands. Gazing down at it, she regarded her picture. 'Y'know, it's not as bad as I thought it'd be,' she thought, almost smiling with relief. She was about to leave the registration hall when a booming voice called after her.

"Wait up Claire!"

She wheeled herself around to face Brock, an annoyed expression on her face. "OK, you've held up your part of the deal. My stuff is here, I don't need to lug it around anymore. You can go back to your football, I just want to find my room now."

"Well, uh, actually… I was wondering if you wanted to take a tour with me? Y'know, get to know the campus a bit better?"

The hope in both his voice and expression was almost pitiful. Claire wasn't entirely sure why Brock seemed to be sticking to her when he'd clearly already met up with some other monsters earlier. "Why not take the tour with the guys you were with before?"

"Oh, well, they're all sophomores so they don't need the tour. And, uh… I don't really want to go on my own. I'd prefer to go with someone I know."

"You don't know me, though," she pointed out.

"Well, I guess not," he said, suddenly finding his feet incredibly interesting as he trailed one along the ground. "Just kinda… want someone to be excited with me, being the first day and all."

Claire almost laughed at the idea. "I'm not exactly the excitable type," she said. "You'll be just fine on your own."

"O… OK," Brock muttered, not looking up.

Claire was about to leave the hall alone as she'd planned, but something about the way Brock became even more visibly disheartened tugged at her. Despite her best efforts she couldn't leave the almost pitiful looking monster behind. "Fine, I'll go," she sighed.

"Awesome!" he shouted, pumping his fists in the air as his enthusiasm came surging back as though it had never really left. "C'mon, this way, I saw a group just leaving!"

Claire didn't even have the time to become angry when Brock grabbed her arm as she was suddenly yanked away, forced to run to keep up with his pace as they approached what appeared to be a tour group following another yellow-shirted RA towards the quad.

"Hold on!" Brock called out. "Two more freshmen for the tour!"

The RA turned to them with the same wide grin the whole Smile Squad seemed obligated to wear. "Hey you two, you're just in time! My name's Jill and I'm here to make sure your first day is a thrill!"

Claire rolled her eyes and Brock chuckled nervously. Looking up at him, Claire noted he actually looked almost as uncomfortable with the cheeriness as she did. 'Weird, I thought he'd be all for the cheer,' she thought.

The two followed the tour group, being shown all the schools' buildings, the cafeteria and other dining facilities, the auditorium and finally the dorms.

"And here's where you'll be staying. Your rooms should have plenty of room to fill. You can collect your keys right away. Enjoy your day, I'm sure you will."

And with that Jill left the group to enter the dormitory, presumably to rope in another group of hapless freshman to give them a tour guaranteed with a smile.

"What do you think?" Brock said as they walked into the large building. "Who's gonna be handing out the keys? Bill? Gil? Dill? Something like that?"

Claire giggled a little, appreciative of the larger monster's sardonic sense of humour. She soon stopped herself, however, when she eyed the proud smile Brock suddenly displayed. 'I am _so_ not letting him think I'm actually enjoying this,' she thought as she scowled slightly. 'The last thing I need is someone like _him_ sticking around me for four years.'

As the two approached the desk where they were meeting what they hoped would be the last RA they needed to, the monster in the yellow shirt behind the desk greeted them.

"Hi, I'm Dave," he said flatly. "I'm here to give you your keys."

Both Claire and Brock snorted, exchanging amused glances before turning back to the RA behind the desk.

"Brock Pearson," Brock said as he approached the desk first, watching as Dave turned to the shelves behind him.

"Looks like they ran out of Bills, Wills and Jills," Claire muttered just loud enough for Brock to hear, causing the bird-like monster to literally clamp his beak shut to avoid laughing at the RA, although it didn't stop the chuckling coming out as a series of muffled snorts.

"Here you go, room 327," he said as he unceremoniously dropped the keys into Brock's eager hands.

"Thanks dude!" Brock replied as he stepped aside, still trying not to laugh.

"Claire Wheeler," Claire stated as she approached the desk next.

Dave again looked through the shelves, pulling a set of keys off a ring and similarly dropping them into Claire's hands. "Room 231," he stated plainly.

"Thanks," she muttered as she walked away.

"So, guess that means we're on different floors, huh?" Brock said as he caught her up, the disappointment evident in his voice.

"I guess so," Claire said as she began making her way up the stairs.

Once they reached the second floor, the two monsters faced each other as they prepared to say their goodbyes.

"Well, this is it," Claire began. "You go your way, I go mine. It's been… interesting."

"It sure has!" Brock boomed enthusiastically. "But hey, since we're on the same program, perhaps we'll see each other in class sometimes?"

"Yeah, I don't doubt it," she said, clearly not as enamoured with the idea. Something gave her the idea that the birdbrain in front of her would be actively scoping their classes for her, and there would be little she could do to stop him. 'Why did I agree to that stupid tour?' she inwardly cursed.

"Well, hope you have a good day Claire," Brock said with a wide smile. "Guess we get to find out who our roommates are now too. Hopefully they won't be too annoying."

'As long as they aren't as loud and obnoxious as you, we'll both be fine,' she thought. "Yeah, hopefully."

When Brock showed no signs of leaving, Claire became a little unnerved. She decided if she was to do anything to stop the male monster from getting the wrong idea and assuming some kind of friendship, now would be the time to do it. But just as she was about to speak up, Brock beat her to the punch.

"So hey, when you're done moving in and meeting your roommate and all, wanna meet up later and catch a bite to eat?" he asked.

Claire sighed, the hopeful expression on the purple-feathered monster's face doing little in helping her rid herself of him.

"Look, Brock… no. You're a great guy, but I'm… I'm not looking to make friends right now." She paused for thought, and briefly pondered why exactly she was trying so hard to explain herself. Still, she continued. "I just want to settle in and get started with my studies."

"Aw, c'mon Claire, I'm only asking for you to join me for lunch," he replied, still just as hopeful.

"But that's the sort of thing friends do, right?"

"Well, yeah, I guess it usually is… but it doesn't have to be."

"I'm sorry Brock, I just don't want to."

"Is it because you'll be busy, or..?"

"No, I just don't want to."

"But why?"

Claire was beginning to become agitated at Brock's persistence. She took a deep breath, trying her best not to begin shouting at him. "Brock, I don't need a reason, OK? When someone says no, you just take it as a no. And I've said no a few times now."

"But Claire, dude, c'mon," Brock said, becoming somewhat amused at the apparent hard-to-get attitude. "It's just lunch. It's not like there's anything in it, I'm not asking-"

"I said no, Brock!" Claire finally snapped. "Now please! Just go do what you want to do, and leave me alone."

With that, Claire turned on her heel and stormed off towards her room.

"I… I'm sorry!" Brock called after her, but she continued on her way without a second glance.

'Well, that was annoying,' she thought bitterly as she made her way down the hall. She looked down at her keys as she walked, taking note of her room number again, the information having been forgotten due to the argument. Brushing the incident aside, she allowed herself to begin wondering what kind of roommate she'd be spending the year with. 'Hopefully someone more tolerable than _him_. Someone who actually prefers to keep to herself.'

Once she reached the door to her room, she heaved a sigh and turned the knob to open it. Finding it was locked, she inserted the key, turned it and then made to open the door again. The room was empty and she was relieved with her good fortune. She wasn't in the best mood to deal with company, and she also hadn't realised until now how tired she was, most likely due to the early wake-up call she had to get on the bus. It probably had something to do with the tour spent with Brock as well; despite how brief it may have been the guy seemed to be exhausting to be around even without the argument. She really didn't want to face another potentially traumatic introduction, so after closing the door behind her she walked over and collapsed on one of the beds, ready to get at least another hour's sleep.

As she was about to drift off, her eyes suddenly snapped open. Realising she'd forgotten her suitcase and bag, she outwardly groaned, heaving herself up from her bed. Absent-mindedly walking out into the hall, she cursed as she stubbed a toe on something heavy in front of her room. Looking down, she saw it was her suitcase, accompanied by her bag. It didn't take a genius to know who'd brought it up and she wasn't sure whether to be grateful or more annoyed at the jock. She settled on the former, however, at least relieved she didn't have to trek back downstairs to fetch them.

Bringing her belongings into the room she entertained the idea that perhaps she had overreacted earlier. 'No, he didn't take no for an answer,' she thought, justifying her actions. Still, she did at least consider he had meant the invitation with good intentions. But she was in no mood to debate the ifs and buts, instead keen on getting the extra sleep.

Hopefully she'd done enough to put him off speaking to her again, anyway.


End file.
